Using a pipette, a volume of liquid is aspirated into the pipette. The volume of liquid may then be dispensed in one or more dispensation volumes. A piston drive mechanism controls the aspiration and the dispensation of the liquid in specified volumes by imparting motion to a piston. Motion of the piston is controlled by a thrust exerted by the piston drive mechanism. The pipette may operate in a manual mode wherein the user manually controls the speed and the volume of aspiration or of dispensation of the liquid or in a motorized mode wherein a motor controls the aspiration and/or dispensation of the liquid. Various parameters including a speed, a volume, a number of aspirations, a number of dispensations, etc. may be selected using an input interface. A multi-channel pipetting system includes a multi-channel pipette that includes a plurality of pistons. Pipettes further can be held in the hand of an operator during aspiration and dispensation of the liquid or may be included as part of an automated system.